1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for managing a storage space on a storage device in an electronic apparatus which includes the storage device. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments to a technique for reserving a usable storage space on a storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prevent unnecessary waste of resources, it is important to maintain a usable storage space on a storage device to which data is being copied from another storage device, prior to the data being copied.
For example, if a user downloads data to an electronic apparatus from the Internet, the downloaded data is first stored in a cache memory and then transmitted to a storage device in the electronic apparatus. When the storage device has an insufficient space available therein to store the data, the result may be a waste of a lot of resources, including Internet resources for downloading the data, cache memory resources for storing the data, and central processing unit (CPU) resources for copying the data.
Thus, in order to copy data without wasting resources, a sufficient space should be freed up on a storage device by deleting, compressing, or moving unnecessary files prior to or while copying data. A technique of the related art requires the manual intervention of a user to free up a sufficient space by deleting, compressing or moving unnecessary files.